


Prompts

by MoonSerpent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demon Kim Seokjin | Jin, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Reincarnation, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSerpent/pseuds/MoonSerpent
Summary: All my prompts on everything.Will add more tags later.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Just my prompts and ideas, that I need bit of feedback to.


	2. Demon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main ship: Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin  
> Side ships: Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok/Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung

20 years ago, was war with Demon king. Humankind won after many battles. Demon King was not killed he disappeared when it looked like he would win. Few strongest were in fight with him and one lost his life. After that Demon king disappeared and no one knows when he will strike again. No one knows anymore why the war started or why it ended like that.  
At least that is what books say. It is upon Namjoon to learn the truth and find out what life brings him next when he finds out the truth.


	3. As father as Son

Shadow world in New York had after a long time quite a peaceful day. Until someone decided to pull pranks on Seelies, werewolves, warlocks, vampires and Shadowhunters. All of them had one victim of those awful pranks. Everyone was looking for the prankster and second day three young wolves brought the prankster to Luke Garroway. Luke called a small meeting in home of High warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. On the meeting went seelie knight Meliorn, leader of New York vampire clan Raphael Santiago, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane and assisting head of New York institute Alec Lightwood. After few minutes of fights the meeting went to an end with warlock child Kim Namjoon being in care of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.  
Namjoon's demon parent: Dragon demon (cause they're not extinct enough for Alec)  
Namjoon's warlock mark: red slit eyes and sharp teeth  
\---  
Seoul institute is in rush for preparations; Assistant head of New York institute together with someone else should pay visit today to their Institute.  
Before they can arrive a furious warlock knock downs the main door of the institute. The son of the head of the institute that time 7yo, ran to the portal of the institute and opened the door waiting for others to arrive. But only his father and mother arrived, and both were killed in front of his eyes. In that moment two people went through the portal, man and a woman. The man killed the warlock when he refused to give up. The man, Alec Lightwood, took the boy, Kim Namjoon, home to his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, and this is the story how Kim Namjoon grew up with his new family.  
\---  
Seelies: Jimin, Taehyung  
Werewolves: Yoongi, Hoseok  
vampires: Seokjin, Jungkook

\---  
I wrote to both versions the first chapter but I can't decide which one I would prefer more.


End file.
